Rose Tyler
Rose Marion Tyler ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist, soweit bekannt, die erste Begleiterin des Neunten Doctors und die erste Begleiterin des Zehnten Doctors. Sie ist 1,65m groß Das Leben vor dem Doctor thumb|160px|left|Rose als kleines Mädchen Rose Tyler wurde im Jahr 1987 als Tochter von Jackie und Peter Tyler geboren. Ihr Vater starb im Jahr 1987, sodass Jackie ihre Tochter allein aufziehen musste. Sie besuchte die Jerico Street Junior School, wo sie in dem Turnverein war, bei dem sie eine Bronzemedialle gewann. Im Alter von 16 Jahren verließ sie die Schule, um eine Beziehung mit Jimmy Stone einzugehen, die allerdings schlecht endet. Mehrere Male in ihrer Kindheit wurde sie von ihrem zukünftigen Freund Captain Jack Harkness besucht und bewacht. Jack sprach allerdings nie mit ihr direkt, da er so die natürliche Zeitreihenfolge beschädigen würde. Als Rose in dem späten Teenager-Alter war, lebte sie mit ihrer Mutter Jackie Tyler in Powell Estate in London. Rose arbeitete als Verkäuferin bei Henrik's. Einige Zeit vor dem Jahr 2005 ging sie eine Beziehung mit Mickey Smith ein. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt wurde sie von Mickeys Freund Vic gebeten, für seine Fotografie als Model zu posieren. Nachdem er sie allerdings nur in Höschen sehen wollte, ist Rose zurückgetreten. Erste Begegnung - letzte Begegnung thumb|200px|left|Rose ahnt nicht, was ihr bevor steht In der Silvesternacht 2004/2005 werden Rose und ihre Mutter von einem Fremden beobachtet. Die beiden sind auf dem Heimweg und streiten mal wieder, die Versöhnung folgt allerdings direkt auf dem Fuße. Als Rose allein ist, wird sie von dem Fremden angesprochen und er erkundigt sich nach dem Jahr. Rose hält ihn für ziemlich betrunken, gibt ihm aber Auskunft und er verspricht ihr im neuen Jahr eine aufregende Zeit. Sie bedankt sich bei dem ihr fremden Mann voller Vorfreude - und ahnt nicht, dass dies für den Fremden die letzte Begegnung mit ihr ist (The End of Time). Rose und der Neunte Doctor thumb|200px|right|Rose trifft den Doctor Im März 2005 arbeitet Rose als Verkäuferin im Kaufhaus Henrik's. Eines Abends wird sie im Keller des Gebäudes von Schaufensterpuppen angegriffen. Was sie anfangs für einen Scherz ihrer Kollegen hält, entpuppt sich als lebensbedrohender Ernst. Ein ihr unbekannter Mann nimmt sich ihrer an und verhilft ihr zur Flucht. Der Fremde bleibt im Gebäude, in dem es kurz darauf zu einer verheerenden Explosion kommt. Am folgenden Tag taucht Roses Retter bei ihr zu Hause auf. Er stellt sich ihr als der Doctor vor. Er wurde von seinen Sensoren hier hergeleitet, da Rose in der Aufregung den abgebrochenen Arm einer Schaufensterpuppe mitgenommen hatte, der kurz darauf lebendig wird und den Doctor angreift. Er kann ihn unschädlich machen und gemeinsam mit Rose ein gefährliches Alien zerstören. Daraufhin macht er ihr das Angebot, ihn auf seinen Reisen zu begleiten, was Rose freudig tut (Rose). Ferne Zukunft thumb|200px|left|Ein letzter Blick auf die Erde Die erste Reise führt Rose in die ferne Zukunft: Im Jahr 5.000.000.000 sind sie und der Doctor Gäste auf einer Station im Orbit der Erde, von wo aus eine illustre Gästeschar Zeugen der Zerstörung der Erde werden will, die kurz bevor steht. Rose und der Doctor kommen einem Komplott auf die Spur, hinter dem die skrupellose Cassandra O'Brien steckt. Rose gerät in Lebensgefahr, aus der der Doctor sie rettet, die Erde wird dennoch von einer gewaltigen Sonneneruption zerstört (The End of the World). Im 19. Jahrhundert thumb|200px|Im 19. Jahrhundert Das zweite Ziel ist die Vergangenheit: im Jahre 1869 landen sie zur Weihnachtszeit in Cardiff und treffen Charles Dickens. Gemeinsam mit dem Schriftsteller können sie verhindern, dass die Gelth durch einen Spalt in Raum und Zeit auf die Erde gelangen und die Körper der Menschen übernehmen. Zum ersten Mal erfährt Rose hier vom Bösen Wolf, der auf sie lauern würde (The Unquiet Dead). Ein Jahr später Nach diesen Erlebnissen kehrt die TARDIS in Roses Zeit zurück - allerdings ist ein Jahr seit ihrem Verschwinden vergangen. Mit Vorwürfen ihrer Mutter und Mickey überhäuft, erleben Rose und der Doctor kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr den Absturz eines UFOs in der Themse. Dies sorgt für weltweite Aufregung, soll jedoch von einem Invasionsversuch der Slitheen in der Downing Street 10 ablenken (Aliens of London + World War Three). Im Jahr 2012 Nachdem Rose sich nun "offiziell" entschieden hat mit dem Doctor zu reisen, wird die TARDIS von einem Notrufsingnal von ihrer geplanten Route abgelenkt und Rose und der Doctor landen im Jahr 2012. Hier begegnen sie dem Milliardär Henry van Statten und treffen in dessen Alien-Museum auf einen alten Feind des Doctors. Einer der Dalek scheint überlebt zu haben und es beginnt ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Denn Rose erweckt den Dalek versehentlich zu neuem Leben und es droht die Vernichtung der Menschheit (Dalek). Im Jahr 200.000 Rose hat den Doctor davon überzeugt, Adam Mitchell auf eine Reise in der TARDIS mitzunehmen. Die Drei landen im Jahr 200.000, wo eine gigantische, Satellit 5 genannte Sendestation die Menschen auf der Erde mit Informationen versorgt. Doch die Menschheit ist nicht so weit fortgeschritten, wie sie es sein sollte. Der Doctor und Rose statten dem geheimnisvollen Redakteur im 500. Stockwerk einen Besuch ab. (The Long Game) 1987 Rose bittet den Doctor, mit ihr in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, damit sie ihren lange verstorbenen Vater sehen kann. Peter Tyler verstarb 1987 und so konnte Rose ihn nie kennenlernen. Nachdem sie der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern beigewohnt hat, entsteht in ihr der Wunsch, ihrem Vater, der bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam, beizustehen. Spontan entscheidet sie sich jedoch, ihrem Vater das Leben zu retten, was ungeahnte Kosequenzen hat. Reaper erscheinen, um die Zeitlinie zu desinfizieren und töten jeden, der sich auf der Erde befindet. (Father's Day) 1941 Die TARDIS verfolgt ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt durch den Raum und landet im Jahr 1941. Dort angekommen werden Rose und der Doctor durch einen unglücklichen Zufall getrennt. Rose wird von Jack Harkness gerettet, der sie für eine Zeitagentin hält. Unterdessen sucht der Doktor nach dem geheimnisvollen Jungen. Die Spur führt in ein Krankenhaus, wo die Gruppe wieder zusammen findet. Doch die Bedrohung durch die Gasmasken-Zombies nimmt immer mehr zu. Schließlich kann der Doctor die Gruppe doch noch retten, doch Jack opfert sich, um die Bombe abzulenken. Er wird vom Doctor gerettet und begleitet die beiden nun auf ihren Reisen durch Raum und Zeit. (The Empty Child + The Doctor Dances) 2006 Die Gruppe landet erneut in Rose' Zeit auf der Erde, um die TARDIS am Spalt in Cardiff aufzulösen. Rose hat Mickey Smith eingeladen, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen und so plant man einen geselligen Abend, während die TARDIS sich auflädt. Doch das gemütliche Zusammensein wird unterbrochen. Margaret Blaine, ein verkleideter Slitheen, hat offenbar überlebt und plant den Bau eines Atomkraftwerkes, genau über dem Spalt. Der Doctor und seine Begleiter können Margaret fangen und planen sie zurück auf ihren Heimatplaneten Raxacoricofallapatorianer zu bringen. Margaret versucht den Doctor zu überzeugen, sie laufen zu lassen. Schließlich öffnet sich der Spalt durch eine Falle Margarets, doch mit einem Blick in das Herz der TARDIS verändert sich ihr Leben für immer. (Boom Town) Im Jahr 200.100 Die Gruppe wird überraschend von einem hellen Licht erfasst und findet sich erneut auf Satellit 5, jetzt Game Station genannt, wieder. Die drei müssen getrennt voneinander bei neu aufgelegten Fernsehgames mitmachen, die jedoch tödlich enden. Der Doctor versucht, seine Freunde zu finden und der Bad Wolf Corporation zu entkommen. Doch besonders Rose befindet sich in tödlicher Gefahr. Denn wer das Spiel verliert, der wird vernichtet. Rose scheint tatsächlich endgültig verloren, doch der Doctor entdeckt eine ganz andere Bedrohung: die Dalek scheinen den Krieg irgendwie überlebt zu haben und bedrohen die Erde. Als alles ausweglos erscheint, öffnet Rose das Herz der TARDIS, um den Doctor zu retten. Und wird so selbst zum Bad Wolf. (Bad Wolf + The Parting of the Ways) Rose und der Zehnte Doctor Die TARDIS landet an Weihnachten mit dem neuen Doctor in London. Dort erscheint kurz darauf ein gigantisches Raumschiff der Sycorax, welches die Erde bedroht. Rose, ihre Mutter Jackie und Mickey helfen dem noch nicht ganz erholten Doctor, die Invasion zu verhindern. Anschließend möchte Rose den neuen Doctor weiterhin begleiten. (The Christmas Invasion) Jahr 5.000.000.023 Nachdem sich der Doctor vollkommen von seiner Regeneration erholt hat, führt sie ihre erste gemeinsame Reise ins Jahr 5.000.000.023. Im 15. New York (New New New New New New... York) wird Rose Körper von Cassandra O'Briens Bewusstsein übernommen. Zusätzlich lässt Cassandra versehentlich die Infiziertem im Keller des Krankenhauses frei. Doch der Doctor kann nicht nur die Infizierten heilen, er befreit auch Rose und kann Cassandra einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. (New Earth) 1879 Rose und der Doctor machen einen Abstecher in die Vergangenheit und begegnen hier Queen Victoria. Die beiden beschließen die Königin eine Weile zu begleiten und erreichen einen geheimnisvollen Landsitz, auf dem Gerüchte über Werwölfe kusieren. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass an den Gerüchten viel Wahres dran ist. Rose wird während dieses Besuchs zum Ritter geschlagen und erhält den Titel Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. In dieser Episode wird auch das Torchwood-Institut gegründet, von dem Rose erstmals in der Episode Bad Wolf erfuhr. (Tooth and Claw) 2007 Mickey Smith kontaktiert die TARDIS und berichtet von geheimnisvollen Vorgängen an einer lokalen Highschool. Der Doctor und Rose ermitteln verkleidet und stoßen dabei nicht nur auf außergewöhnlich kluge Schüler und Krillitaner mit einem Gottkomplex sondern auch auf alte Bekannte des Doctors: Sarah Jane Smith und K9. Rose fühlt sich vom Doctor hintergangen, weil er ihr nicht von Sarah Jane und den anderen, ehemaligen Begleitern erzählt hat. Doch Sarah Jane kann ihre Bedenken zwar nicht zerstreuen, aber zumindest lindern. Mickey Smith schließt sich hier der Gruppe an, da er nicht mehr "der Blech-Hund" sein möchte. (School Reunion) 51. / 18. Jahrhundert Der Doctor, Rose und Mickey landen auf einem geheimnisvollen, verlassenen Raumschiff. Dort entdecken sie Zeitfenster, die sich ins 18. Jahrhundert öffnen und die scheinbar ausschließlich in Ausschnitte des Lebens von Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, genannt Reinette, führen. Uhrwerkdroiden verfolgen sie durch ihr gesamtes Leben, um sie zu scannen, das sie glauben, Madame de Pompadour als Teil ihres Raumschiffs zu benötigen. Während der Doctor Reinette immer wieder zur Hilfe eilt, bleiben Mickey und Rose auf dem Raumschiff zurück. Rose fühlt sich vom Doctor offensichtlich verraten, da er eine tiefe Beziehung zu Reinette aufbaut. Der Doctor scheint wiederum nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Anwesenheit Mickeys. Die Beziehung zwischen Rose und dem Doctor leidet sehr unter der gegenseitigen Eifersucht. (The Girl in the Fireplace) Paralleluniversum Die Gruppe landet durch einen Unfall in einem parallelen London. Da die TARDIS 24 Stunden benötigt, um sich wieder aufzulassen, gehen Rose, Mickey und der Doktor auf Erkundungstour und entdecken Erstaunliches. Während Mickey seiner verstorbenen Großmutter gegenübersteht treffen Rose und der Doctor auf eine andere Jackie Tyler und einen noch sehr lebendigen Peter Tyler. Im Gegensatz zu Rose' Realität ist Peter weder tot, noch erfolglos, sondern ist einer der angesehensten Geschäftsmänner von London und ein Geschäftspartner von John Lumic. Lumic erschafft in seinen Bemühungen, den Tod zu besiegen, eine neue Version der Cybermen. Der Doctor und seine Begleiter, sowie eine kleine Gruppe Widerstandskämpfer, genannt die Preachers, sind die letzte Chance für das belagerte London. Denn durch elektronische Ear-Plugs kontrolliert der wahnsinnige Lumic alle Bewohner der Stadt. Während Rose und Peter versuchen die entführte Jacky zu befreien, schleichen sich der Doctor und Angela Price durch die Kühlsysteme in die Fabrik, in der die gefangenen Menschen zu Cybermen "upgegradet" werden. Mickey muss sich endlich beweisen, dass er nicht nur der "Idiot" der Gruppe ist. Nachdem Lumic besiegt ist, entscheidet sich Mickey, im parallelen London zu bleiben, da er sich hier um seine Großmutter kümmern kann und helfen kann, die verbliebenen Cybermen zu besiegen. (Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel) 1953 Rose und der Doctor möchten ein Elvis Konzert besuchen, doch wie schon so oft verfliegt sich der Doctor und die beiden landen statt in New York in London. Dort scheint es für die Zeit ungewöhnlich viele Fernseher zu geben. Zudem werden immer mehr Menschen von der Polizei abgeholt und verschwinden dann spurlos. Denn eine geheimnisvolle Kraft saugt den Menschen ihre Gesichter ab und lässt sie leer zurück. Auch Rose wird auf ihren Nachforschungen Opfer der Angriffe und der Doctor hat nur wenig Zeit, um sie und die anderen zu retten. Denn eine körperlose Wesensform hat es auf die Zuschauer der Krönung von Königin Elisabeth abgesehen. Nach dem Abschied von Mickey hat sich die Beziehung der beiden ganz offensichtlich wieder sehr gefestigt. Der Doctor antwortet sogar auf die Frage eines Polizisten, ob er Rose kennen würden sehr bedeutungsschwanger: "Sie kennen...?" - Als würde er etwas anderes sagen wollen. (The Idiot's Lantern) 42. Jahrhundert Die TARDIS gelangt an einen scheinbar unmöglichen Ort: ein Planet umkreist, frei schwebend, ein schwarzes Loch. Eine kleine Crew, bestehend aus Menschen und Oodsklaven, versucht die Energiequelle, die dies bewerkstelligt, aufzuspüren. Die TARDIS fällt schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft durch ein Erdbeben in das innere des Planeten und scheint unerreichbar. Rose und der Doctor bleiben bei der Crew, die verspricht, sie bei ihrer Abreise mitzunehmen. Auf die Frage nach der Zukunft, antwortet Rose, dass die beiden sich wohl einen Planeten und einen Job suchen müssten. Der Doctor scheint von der Idee ganz angetan zu sein und Rose schlägt ihm vor, er könne eine Hypothek aufnehmen, oder auch eine halbe, wenn sie die andere übernehmen könne. Kurz darauf überschlagen sich die Ereignisse, als erst die junge Scooti Manista stirbt und kurz danach der Archäologe Tobias Zed und die Ood von einer merkwürdigen Wesenheit besessen werden. Der Doctor befindet sich im Erdkern, während Rose auf dem Schiff um ihr Überleben kämpfen muss. Der Doctor und Ida Scott befinden sich im inneren des Planeten, wo sich die Falltür geöffnet hat, während Rose sich in der Basis befindet und sich mit einigen anderen Überlebenden bis zum Kontrollraum durchkäpft. Der Captain befiehlt, dass die Station geräumt werden müsse, Rose weigert sich jedoch, ohne den Doctor zu gehen. Captain Zachary lässt sie betäuben und bringt sie an Bord der Rettungsrakete. Der Doctor muss unterdessen entdecken, dass der Teufel wirklich existiert und er sich eindeutig nicht mehr in seinem gefangenen Körper aufhält. Rose wacht in der Rakete auf und entdeckt, dass sich die Wesenheit noch immer in Tobys Körper befinet. Sie zerschießt das Fenster und so wird die Wesenheit in das schwarze Loch gesogen. Rose hat somit seine Befreiung verhindert und der Doctor kann die Rakete im letzten Moment noch auffangen (The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit). 2007 Der junge Elton Pope sucht Kontakt zu Jackie Tyler, um über sie an Rose und den Doctor zu kommen. Jackie ist zutiefst verletzt, als sie dies herausfindet. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt informiert sie Rose und den Doctor über Eltons Machenschaften. Die beiden suchen ihn daraufhin auf, doch er befindet sich gerade in einer prekären Situation: Er wird von einem Abzorbaloff bedroht. Obwohl Rose noch immer wütend ist, hilft der Doctor Elton. Dieser ist jedoch am Boden zerstört, da seine Freundin Ursula Blake mit dem Alien gestorben ist. Rose tröstet Elton und der Doctor kann zumindest Ursulas Gesicht wieder herstellen (Love & Monsters). 2012 Rose und der Doctor beschließen, sich die Olympischen Sommerspiele im London des Jahres 2012 anzuschauen. Dort angekommen, werden sie schnell auf das merkwürdige Verschwinden vieler Kinder in einer Straße, durch die die olympische Fackel getragen werden soll, aufmerksam. Die beiden entdecken ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen, das scheinbar Menschen, Tiere und Dinge durch Zeichnen verschwinden lassen kann. Der Doctor möche Chloe, dem von einem außerirdischen Isolus besessenen Mädchen, gerne helfen, doch das Isolus hat andere Pläne. Um nicht mehr alleine sein zu müssen, möchte es die ganze Welt in seine eigene Welt transportieren. Dem Doctor gelingt es jedoch, das Wesen zu retten und Rose kann in der Zwischenzeit Chloe und ihre Mutter Trish vor Chloes verstorbenen Vater retten. Denn Chloe hat auch ihn gemalt, als Monster im Schrank und er drohte in die wirkliche Welt auszubrechen. Rose möchte vom Doctor im Anschluss das Versprechen, dass die beiden für immer zusammen bleiben können. Der Doctor wünscht sich dies auch, er hat jedoch ein schlechtes Gefühl und warnt Rose, "ein Sturm ziehe herauf" (Fear Her). 2007 Rose und der Doctor besuchen erneut Jackie, jedoch nimmt der Besuch eine unerwartete Wendung, als geheimnisvolle Geister auftauchen, immer für ein paar Minuten jeden Tag. Für die Menschheit ist dies mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit geworden, jedoch hat der Doctor von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl. Rose und der Doctor reisen mit der TARDIS in das Torchwood 1 Institut und werden von Yvonne Hartman, der Leiterin, gefangen genommen. Jackie, die sich auch an Bord befand, gibt sich als Rose aus, die heimlich in der TARDIS bleibt. Sie entdeckt ein Leeren-Schiff im Keller von Torchwood; während oben die Cybermen durch den Riss zwischen den Universen durchbrechen, kommen im Keller Dalek aus dem Schiff. Während der Schlacht von Canary Wharf kann der Doctor erneut die Menschheit retten, jedoch wird Rose bei dem Versuch, den Riss offen zu halten, beinahe ebenfalls in die Leere gezogen, kann jedoch im letzten Augenblick von Peter Tyler gerettet werden. (Army of Ghosts und Doomsday) Abschied thumb|250px|Abschied am Meer|left Am Ende der Episode Doomsday wird Rose in einem Paralleluniversum vom Doctor getrennt. Er verschließt das Tor zu dieser Parallelwelt, um beide Welten zu retten, doch nimmt er ihnen damit die Möglichkeit, gemeinsam weiter zu reisen. Es gelingt ihm, ein letztes Treffen am Dårlig Ulv Stranden möglich zu machen, wobei für Rose bis dahin mehrere Monate in der Parallelwelt vergehen. Inzwischen hat sie begonnen, für das parallele Torchwood-Institut zu arbeiten. Vom Doctor erfährt sie, dass sie in ihrer Welt offiziell für tot gehalten wird. Mit ihren letzten Worten gesteht sie dem Doctor ihre Liebe. Bevor dieser jedoch antworten kann, reißt die Verbindung zwischen den Welten endgültig ab. Rose verbleibt mit Jackie Tyler, Peter Tyler und Mickey Smith im Paralleluniversum. Wiedersehen In der Episode Partners in Crime sieht man Rose dann plötzlich wieder im London des Normaluniversums, wo sie von Donna Noble angesprochen wird, die gerade zur neuen Begleiterin des Doctors geworden ist. Offenbar hat Rose einen Weg gefunden, von einem Universum in das andere zu wechseln, denn sie verschwindet gleich wieder, ohne nach dem Doctor zu suchen. thumb|220px|Eine ungehörte Nachricht von Rose In der Episode The Poison Sky erscheint Rose dann ganz kurz auf einem Bildschirm der TARDIS, in der Episode Midnight erscheint sie auf dem Monitor eines Shuttels. Offenbar versucht sie, Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch niemand nimmt es wahr. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie, die von Donna Noble ausgelöst wurde, erscheint Rose und überzeugt Donna davon, die Zeitlinie wieder zu korrigieren, um das Schicksal der Menschheit in die geregelten Bahnen zu lenken (Turn Left). Außerdem bittet sie sie, dem Doctor zu warnen und ihm zwei Worte zu sagen: "Bad Wolf". In der nächsten Episode'' materialisiert Rose erneut auf der Erde und rettet Donnas Familie, als diese von einem Dalek bedroht werden. Wilfred Mott und seine Tochter Sylvia nehmen Rose mit zu sich nach Hause. Rose verfolgt vom Rechner der Nobles aus die Konferenzschaltung von Harriet Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith und Martha Jones, kann sich jedoch nicht einklinken, da ihr eine dafür nötige Webcam fehlt. Irgendwann scheint Rose der Tatenlosigkeit überdrüssig. Sie nimmt Kontakt mit ihrem Paralleluniversum auf und fordert direkt zur TARDIS teleportiert zu werden. thumb|left|Rose mit dem getroffenen Doctor Kurz nachdem der Doctor mit Donna aus der TARDIS steigt, erscheint Rose kaum hundert Meter entfernt. Donna bemerkt sie zuerst und macht den Doctor auf sie aufmerksam. Rose und der Doctor rennen strahlend aufeinander zu, doch kurz bevor sie sich erreichen, wird der Doctor von einem patroulierenden Dalek angeschossen. Er sinkt daraufhin zu Boden. Rose hält den Doctor und beschwört ihn, nicht zu sterben. Durch einen Trick gelingt es dem Doctor nicht zu sterben oder zu regenerieren. Rose reist mit dem Doctor auf das Dalek-Asylum, wo sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Kindern der Zeit gegen Davros kämpfen. Leben mit dem menschlichen Doctor thumb|180px|Rose und die Doctoren thumb|180px|Ein Happy End Der menschlich alternde Doctor, der in ''Journey's End ''entsteht, offenbart ihr seine Gefühle für sie (und somit auch indirekt die des Doctors, die dieser nicht zugibt). Aufgrund seiner Menschlichkeit hat er nur noch ein Herz und altert wie ein Mensch, weswegen er Rose anbietet, mit ihm zusammen alt zu werden. Sie nimmt das Angebot an. Beide leben nun in einer Parallelwelt. Sie haben keinen Kontakt mehr zum Doctor, da sich das Tor zur Parallelwelt nun endgültig und unwiderruflich verschließt und ein Wiedersehen so unmöglich macht. Es ist jedoch davon auszugehen, dass Rose und der menschliche Doctor ein Paar werden und so einer glücklichen Zukunft entgegensehen. Der Doctor denkt jedoch, auch in seinen folgenden Inkarnationen, noch oft an sie und behält sie immer in guter Erinnerung. Als der Elfte Doctor TARDIS bittet, ihm ein "gutes Gefühl" zu geben, zeigt sie ihm ein Bild von Rose. Im Gegenteil zu Martha Jones und Donna Noble, die ihm aus sehr verschiedenen Gründen gezeigt werden, als er darum bittet, ihn sich schuldig fühlen zu lassen. (Let's Kill Hitler'') en:Rose Tyler nl:Rose Tyler fr:Rose Tyler ro:Rose Tyler es:Rose Tyler ru:Роза Тайлер he:רוז טיילר bg:Роуз Тайлър Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 9. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 10. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Verkäufer und Händler